Imprevistos
by racK.moon
Summary: ¿ Qué hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiese saltado del acantilado ? Y si Edward no aguanta el estar sin ella ? Qué pasaría si al volver Edward ve como está Bella con Jacob ?  Para saber más , leer historia :  Muy entretenida ! xD
1. Las motos y Jacob

¿ Qué hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiese saltado del acantilado ? Y si Edward no aguanta el estar sin ella ? Qué pasaría si al volver Edward ve como está Bella con Jacob ?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 : Las motos y Jacob.<p>

.

**Bella P.O.V**

Ya han pasado meses desde que él se fue de mi lado . Desde que me dejó sola . Lo extraño es que lo he visto en ocasiones , cuando he hecho locuras , él ha aparecido para decirme que no .

Me acuesto en la cama y me quedo dormida , como siempre , me despierta Charlie después de una terrible pesadilla , donde me deja abandonada en el bosque , sola sin protección.

.

[ A la mañana siguiente ]

.

-Bella, ¿ no desayunas nada ?

-No tengo hambre Charlie .

Charlie sabe que estoy destrozada , tampoco me preocupo mucho en ocultarlo .

Cojo mi furgoneta y me dirijo al instituto , me sigue pareciendo extraño el no verle por los pasillos , en las clases conmigo , en el comedor…

Suena el timbre , es la hora del almuerzo , me siento en la mesa de siempre , sola , esperando que él aparezca por la puerta , tan solo imaginármelo me atraviesa el pecho como una bola de cañón.

Sumida en mis pensamientos escucho a dos chavales que estaban detrás mío , hablan sobre unas motos que han dejado en el desguace , que les daba pena y n ose que historias . Entonces se me encendió la bombilla . Al terminar el instituto , me dirijo hacía el desguace y busco las motos para llevármelas , estaban destrozadas , pero sabía quién me podía ayudar.

Aparco delante de su casa .

-¡Bella ! Cuanto tiempo , ¿ qué haces tú por aquí ?

-Hola Jake – me recibe con un fuerte abrazo , era raro el sentir su calor , verle me pareció extraño había crecido y se había agrandado de hombros y de cuerpo – Jake , ya te he dicho que los anabolizantes no son buenos – soltamos unas risas.

-No tomo nada Bella , es que si te pasases más a menudo no te darías ni cuenta . Bueno ¿ qué haces por aquí ?

- Te traigo esto Jake – retiro una vieja manta que tenía sobre las motos .

- Guau , ahora quieres montar en moto ? ¿ Desde cuándo te van estas cosas ? - suelta otra risa suya , tenía una bonita sonrisa . Brillaba mucho por su larga melena de color negro .

- Pues mira , últimamente he tenido muchos cambios y me dio por probar esto , se que puede costar más arreglarlas que comprar otras pero , no sé pensé que tú podrías . Entenderé si me dices que no , es una locura y es peligroso lo sé. – Por su cara parecía que me iba a rechazar , pero sin embargo soltó una sonrisa.

-Pues claro que las arreglaremos , pero tendrás que venir mucho por aquí eh .

-Vendré cada tarde después del instituto.

Hicimos ese pacto . Cada tarde que pasaba con Jacob me sentía mejor , hacía que se me despejase la mente pero las pesadillas no cesaban . Así fueron pasando los días y Jake y yo íbamos avanzando en las motos . Conocí a Embry y Quil , amigos de Jacob , era como ver a tres hermanos jugando.

-A Quil le gusta algo demasiado – dijo entre una inspiración.

- Mmm, tendré que rechazarle , no salgo con chicos menores que yo – dije dándole un golpe en el hombro y riéndome.

- Si no recuerdo mal , él era más pequeño que tú.

Mi dolor en el pecho apareció de golpe , Jacob se dio cuenta y me pidió disculpas , pero eso no era suficiente para cerrar ese vacío en el pecho que me dejó.

- Lo siento Bella, no sabía que aun te afectaba tanto.

- No importa Jake… estoy bien. – Intenté sonar lo más convincente posible.

Me acompañó hasta la furgoneta y nos despedimos.

-Hasta mañana Bella – se despidió de mi con un abrazo y 2 besos en la mejilla , ¿ era yo o cada vez tenía la temperatura más alta ?

-Hasta mañana Jacob . – le di una sonrisa , me sentía muy bien con Jake , pero una vez me alejaba ese vacío en el pecho por él no cesaba de dolerme . Jacob no solía sacar el tema , de vez en cuando soltaba algo , pero intentaba no hacerme recordar.

Una vez más , por la noche , volví a tener pesadillas .

Cuando llegué a casa de Jake , este tenía una sorpresa para mí .

-Ben Bella – dijo sonriendo y tapándome los ojos.

Le seguí por donde me decía y llegamos a el taller , aparta sus manos de mi y veo las 2 motos , listas para ser dominadas.

-¡Oh! Dios mio , Jake ! Las probamos hoy ?

-Hoy mismo señorita .

No me lo podía creer , Jake cargó las motos en la camioneta sin ningún problema y nos dirigimos hacia una carretera donde podríamos practicar sin ningún problema en su reserva.

Mirando por la ventana , veo que hay unos chavales en un acantilado , cuando de repente ¡ Oh Dios , le han empujado !

-¡ JACOB PARA , ¿ HAS VISTO ESO ? ¡ LE HA TIRADO DEL ACANTILADO!

Bajo del coche para ver si está bien , y oigo a Jacob reírse al fondo .

-No le ha tirado Bella , están saltando . Son Sam y su secta… Ellos saltan desde arriba porque da un buen subidon , los demás lo hacemos desde más abajo , ellos se creen los mejores , los amos de la reserva…

- ¿ No te caen muy bien ?

-Mira Bella , ves ese de allí ? Es Embry.

-¿ Embry ? Se ha unido a Sam ?

- Empezó a faltar a clase y de repente apareció con el pelo corto un tatuaje y detrás de Sam todo el día , como si fuese su perrito faldero. Lo peor de todo , es como me mira , como si estuviese esperando que pasase algo y que me uniera a ellos o algo así.

- Eso no pasará nunca Jake , tu no sigues ordenes de nadie , excepto mías – solté entre risas para hacer menos incómoda la situación.

-Claro que no , señor , sí señor. – Dijo riéndose el también. – Algún día te llevo a que saltemos.

-Eso está hecho . – Con la adrenalina que te debía de dar eso estaba segura que vería a Edward.

Llegamos al sendero y preparamos las motos , Jake me explica cómo funciona el embrague , el freno etc.Y se me aparece Edward.

-_No lo hagas Bella , me lo prometiste…_

Arranco.

-_Bella por favor…_

Giro el manillar y la moto comienza a caminar sola , siento el viento en mi cara y veo a Edward por todos lados.

-_Bella para , frena…_

Me desconcentro la moto pierde el control oigo a Jake a lo lejos y me veo saltando y estampada contra una roca.

-¡ BELLA !

Llega a mi lado .

-Estoy bien Jacob .

- Estás loca ? Casi te matas !

-Quiero volverlo a intentar …

-Oh , por Dios Bella , estás sangrando.

- Lo , lo siento . – Acto reflejo me tapo la herida con la mano.

- ¿ Pides perdón por sangrar ?

Dios , que estúpida parecía .

-Sí , se ve que si – suspiré.

Se quita la camiseta delante de mí y me hace presión sobre la herida suavemente . Su torso desnudo , con sus abdominales y sus pectorales , sus anchos brazos…

-Eres… eres hermoso… - le dije mirándole.

Se ríe.

-Sí , el golpe en la cabeza ha debido de ser grave – vuelve a reírse.

Dejamos las motos para mañana , me acompaña a la furgoneta y volvemos a la reserva , de ahí nos separamos , una vez más ese bienestar que me da Jacob desaparece y el dolor vuelve a ser igual de súbito que antes.

Al dormir , otras vez mis pesadillas , la agonía del encontrarse sola en el bosque , buscándole entre la penumbra de la noche y la desesperación de no encontrarle…

Al día siguiente , a la hora de comer me acerqué a la mesa de Mike , Ángela , Jésica , Erick etc…

Hablaban sobre los incidentes de los osos , habían estado sucediendo cosas extrañas referentes a ese tema , se habían perdido varios excursionistas.

-Ángela tiene razón , es verdad lo de los osos . – Les comenté para meterme en la conversación.

- Lo veis , os dije que tenía razón – me ayudó Ángela .

-Hombre Bella , has vuelto – me dijo Mike alegrado de verme , Erik intentaba ayudar a Ángela después de haber negado la existencia de tales problemas – vuelves a comer eh , hay que echarle proteínas a ese estomago tuyo – dijo entre risa nerviosa .

Asentí con la cabeza.

**-¿Oye** que te parecería ir al cine ? – me dijo muy nervioso , me paré a pensar , estaría bien ir al cine , me despejaría la mente y era una ocasión para salir con ellos y que viniese Jacob de paso.

-Claro , me parece bien – le dije .

-Que te parece que vallamos a ver " el amor escrito al revés se significa amor "?

- No , nada de amor , que te parece la de Trompazos ? Me han dicho que está muy bien.

- Trom…, trompazo? Eh.. claro , lo que tú quieras ir a ver Bella . – Le había fastidiado el plan , pero no me apetecía para nada ver cómo salía bien una historia de amor de televisión.

-Que os parece a vosotros ? – Dije dirigiéndome a Erick , Jésica y Ángela.

- Por mi vamos a verla – dijo Erick entusiasmado - ¿recuerdas que la íbamos a ir a ver ? El tráiler , pum , chum . – Dijo imitando unos supuesto puñetazos.

-Nosotras también vamos.

- Perfecto – mire a Mike , definitivamente , su plan no había salido como él quería.

Esa tarde al ir a ver a Jacob , le comenté lo del cine , y nos fuimos juntos a verla.

[ En el cine ]

Le compré la entrada a Jacob , que más me podía pasar , Ángela se había puesto mala y Erick la estaba cuidando y Jésica se había rajado.

Les expliqué la situación y entramos los 3 al cine. Al sentarme tuve que pasarme toda la película con las manos juntas , habían puesto las manos en las butacas de manera que si me apoyaba nos cogeríamos , pero tanto uno como el otro.

-¡ Creo que voy a potar ! – Mike salió disparado de la sala hacía el lavabo , Jake y yo le seguimos para ver como estaba.

- Deberías buscarte a uno que tenga más estomago Bella.

-Alguien como tú ¿ puede ser ? – dije entre una risa.

- Puede ser… - intentó cogerme la mano , le rechacé. - ¿ qué pasa ?

-Jake , todavía no estoy preparada.. no soy como un coche que se puede arreglar y ya , nunca volveré a funcionar bien .

- Es por él verdad ? Por lo que te hizo.

Me quedo callada , sumida en un silencio .

-Yo no te haré eso , no te dejaré abandonada , estaré a tu lado siempre Bella , te lo prometo .

- Jake, por favor no te alejes nunca…Se que es egoísta , pero aun no puedo…

Entonces apareció Mike . Jake se le quedó mirando con cara de enfadado.

-¿ Qué ? Ya me encontraba mal antes de venir aquí.

- ¿ Sabes donde necesitas ir ? A un hospital , quieres que te acompañe ? – Jake se levantó y puso su cuerpo de manera extraña , como si le fuese a atacar.

- Jacob , tranquilo – le cogí del brazo , estaba ardiendo. – Madre mía Jake ,estás ardiendo!

-Debo , debo irme , adiós Bella . – Y veo como sale por la puerta y se marcha corriendo.

-¿ Qué le pasa a tu amigo ? – Me preguntó Mike , pero yo no supe responder , solo estaba en silencio…


	2. Sin protección

Capítulo 2 : Sin protección.

**Bella P.O.V**

Le llamé durante días , dejaba mensajes en su contestador de voz.

_*Jacob me ha dicho tu padre que tienes la enfermedad del beso , no entiendo porqué no me llamas ni nada de eso…_

El dolor en el pecho que Jacob hacía que fuese más atenúe ahora volvía a ser doloroso hasta la muerte , y no entendía el porqué , pero también me dolía que Jacob no estuvieses conmigo.

Mi padre volvía a verme mal , las pesadillas seguían siendo tan dolorosas como siempre , pero ya no tenía el confort que antes , junto a Jacob , sentía. Un día de lluvia decido ir a verle . Cojo mi camioneta y voy decidida a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Cuando llego a la reserva le veo delante de mis ojos , pero ese no parece Jake , su larga melena de antes ahora era corta y resbaladiza por la lluvia ,se había desarrollado muchísimo más , va sin camiseta y en pantalones corto y ¿ Oh , por Dios , es eso un tatuaje ?

-¡ Jacob ! – Le grité al bajar de la furgoneta.

El como quien no quiere la cosa , se gira y su cara muestra enfado , a lo lejos veo a Sam y su grupo.

-¿ Qué haces aquí fuera así ? ¿No estabas enfermo ? no deberías salir así – le digo bajo la lluvia , mojando mi cabello.

-Bella , tienes que irte.

-¿ Qué te han hecho ? ¿ El estúpido grupito de Sam te ha convencido para que te hagas esto ? – le digo mientras miro su tatuaje y le cojo del pelo . Él aparta mi mano.

-Ellos no me han hecho nada , me están ayudando . Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien , échasela a tus queridos chupasangres.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo…

-Has mentido a todos Bella , a tu padre , al pueblo , pero a mí no me puedes engañar . Ya no.

-Yo no he mentido a nadie Jacob.

-Lo has hecho , si no , yo no estaría así …- Jacob , se oye a lo lejos , es Sam , le llama.

-¿ Me estás dejando ? Me lo prometiste !

-Lo siento Bella… yo , no puedo decirte nada . Tengo que irme . ¡ Vete !

-¿ Ahora haces lo que él te dice ? – le grito viendo como se aleja.

Él se gira , me mira y sigue su camino . No puedo creer lo que Sam le ha hecho a Jacob y que ha querido decir con eso de : _Ellos no me han hecho nada , me están ayudando . Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien , échasela a tus queridos chupasangres._

Cojo mi furgoneta . Voy a casa de los Cullen , ¿ han vuelto ? ¿ Si lo han hecho , porque no ha venido a verme ?

Cuando llego allí muchos recuerdos invaden mi mente .Miro por la cristalera , pero todo está vacío , es extraño ver todo tan deshabitado. Tengo ganas de llorar , pero no puedo hacerlo . Él me dejó y no va regresar : _como si nunca hubiese existido . _Sus palabras hacías que me retorciera de dolor .

Al llegar a casa Charlie no está , mañana iré a buscar el prado donde vivimos tantos momentos juntos . A lo mejor le podía volver a ver.

No ceno , directamente me voy a la cama . Con sueño , pero con miedo a que las pesadillas aparezcan como cada noche.

[ SUEÑO ]

_Me levanto del suelo . ¿ Dónde estoy ?_

_-Bella – esa voz… ¿ Edward ?_

_- ¡ Edward !- me giro y le veo con los brazos abiertos.-Has vuelto !_

_Voy a abrazarle , pero desaparece , está detrás de mi ._

_-No te quiero Bella , eres muy inferior a mí , solo has sido un juego que he llevado demasiado lejos…_

_-No , ¡ Edward , yo te quiero !_

_-Pero yo a ti no. _

_Desaparece , no puede ser otra vez me había dejado , otra vez me había repetido que no me quería . Le busco por el bosque , no le he encuentro , grito su nombre , llantos de desesperación irradian mis ojos , me siento desprotegida .Caigo al suelo rodando por una colina._

_Me despierto en mi cuarto. Charlie se debe a ver acostumbrado a mis gritos .Me levanto de la cama , oigo como algo pica a mi ventana , me giro y veo a .. . ¿ VICTORIA ? ¡ Qué hace aquí !_

_Su sed de sangre se demuestra por sus ojos , busco a Edward , no está. Ella entra en mi habitación intento huir , pero es inútil . Me coge , me empieza a aplastar , el dolor es irremediable , noto como mi cuerpo se estremece entre sus brazos , quiero gritar , pero si lo hago Charlie subirá y acabará con él también._

_-Estás sola Isabella , ya nadie te protege… Edward te dejó y ahora Jacob también y tu.. solo eres una indefensa humana ! – grita , apretando más fuerte , noto como mis huesos se destruyen entre sus brazos…_

_[FIN DEL SUEÑO ]_

Charlie me despierta , todo ha sido una pesadilla , parecía tan real…

A la mañana siguiente dolorida por todo lo que me había pasado el día anterior , desayuno un vaso de leche y cojo una mochila con un mapa , una brújula , mi móvil y poca cosa más ( una botella de agua , algo para picar etc…) Me dispongo a buscar el prado donde compartí tantos momentos junto a Edward… su nombre , me atraviesa el pecho cada vez que lo pronuncio en mi mente . Iba a ir con Jacob , pero en la situación en la que estábamos … estaba yo sola ante esto.

Tras varias horas de búsqueda , llego a nuestro prado , no me lo puedo creer , está todo devastado , muerto . Como el amor que él me había dado , las plantas se habían marchitado y donde antes había color y hermosura , ahora solo quedaba muerte y tristeza.

-¡Hombre! Cuanto tiempo ¿ no ?

Esa voz … al darme la vuelta veo a Laurent , cono ojos rojos . Creía que Edward me dijo que estaba con el Clan Denalli.

-¿ Estás sola ? – me preguntó con un tono que no me gustaba nada –me he pasado por casa de los Cullen , pero no había nada . ¿ Te han abandonado ?

*Miéntele * Veo a Edward a mi derecha * Hazlo , miéntele o te matará *

-No están , se han ido unos días – dije con la voz no muy segura , estoy muerta de miedo .

-Y … ¿ te han dejado aquí ? No eras su mascota o algo por el estilo ?

-Si .. algo así.

-Entonces estás sola y desprotegida eh…

*Amenázale *

-Si me haces algo Edward lo sabrá e irá a por ti . – le dije con la voz más segura .

-Me da a mí que no lo hará… Sabes , he venido por parte de Victoria , quería saber si estabas aun bajo su protección , pero parece que no y eso es muy interesante … - dijo soltando una risa un tanto malévola . –Victoria se enfadará conmigo , pero , es olerte y querer devorarte . Ella tenía pensado acabar contigo , ojo por ojo , Edward mató a James , ella te matará a ti , pero tranquila , te haré un favor y te mataré yo . Será rápido , a penas te dolerá .

De repente le tengo muy cerca de mi rostro , se me corta la respiración . Este iba a ser mi final …

-_Ella quiere torturarte para que Edward sufra muchísimo… yo lo haré más rápido…A demás , ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja…_ - me susurró en la oreja . Tenía razón , Edward ya no me iba a proteger más .

Y con mi último aliento , **recité mis últimas palabras**.

-_**_Te quiero Edward…_**_

* * *

><p>Bella se encuentra sín protección alguna<p>

os pondría algo así como , que ocurrirá :O?

Pero lo sabeis de sobras jaja , se que ahora la historia va muy basada en el libro ,

entendedme , esto no me lo puedo saltar . Pienso que sobre el capítulo 3 las cosas

ya variaran bastante ;) Un beso a tods mis lectores ;D y por favor , dejad Reviews :D


End file.
